The Phantom on Broadway
by ronie lee
Summary: The Story of the Phantom...with a new setting. Set in the 1950's with Audrey Hepburn as the entranced actress, this story will bring The Phantom of the Opera into a different light. Please read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom on Broadway

So you've heard the story of the Phantom of the Opera but have you heard of his other story? This one is set in the early 1950's and it starts with a rehearsal of the Broadway show Gigi, staring Audrey Hepburn…yes you read it right Audrey Hepburn. She had her début as the star of the play Gigi…and that my fellow readers is where our story begins.

Part I

Rehearsals were just getting under way. Audrey was in her dressing room going over lines when she heard a knock on her door. She opened her door and it was her best friend Eliza. She was frantically waving her hands and her face was red like she had run to Audrey.

"Audrey! Audrey! You need to come quickly, Gregory, he's been killed!"

Audrey rushed from her dressing room towards the stage. Her heart racing as she thought of her boyfriend…dead

As she ran on the stage her hands were shaking and she was very scared. There was a detective standing on stage as well as the director. She looked down and there lying on the ground was Gregory, her Gregory. Eliza ran over to her and held her hand as Audrey walked to the detective. He tipped his hat and offered his condolences.

"I am very sorry ma'am, I will be in charge of this case and I will work very hard to bring your boyfriend to justice." He said.

"What do you mean justice? Wasn't it an accident?" She asked confused.

"No ma'am," he said, "It wasn't. I have reason to believe that Gregory was murdered."

Then came a voice from the cat walks. Soft and comforting. Then Audrey heard no more as she fainted and fell to the ground in shock.

Part II

She woke up in her apartment bedroom in the middle of the night. She was shivering and she looked up and saw that her bedroom window was open and it was snowing. She got up and realized she was wearing pajamas, very nice silk ones. She got her robe from her closet and went and closed the window. She turned around and realized that her bathroom door was open as well and she closed that too.

She had all the doors in her room closed when the windows burst open. She hurried over to look out outside but there was nothing. There wasn't even any wind that could have blown them open. She breathed deeply to calm herself down then she closed the window and made sure it was locked properly. Audrey straightened her pajamas and turned around to get back in the bed. As she turned around she noticed something in the corner of her eye. She turned and there standing before her was a man with a mask covering half his face.

"Hello," she said nervously trying not to scream, "May I help you? and how did you get in here?"

"Hello, hope you had a nice rest. You slept for a very long time, I was watching you for most of the time. Now that you are awake we can go, get up and put something reasonably pretty on please." The man said to him.

"Go with you where? Excuse me but you need to get out of here immediately or I'll call the police!" Audrey said rushing to the phone lying on the nightstand next to her bed.

"That won't be necessary," the man said, "You will either come with me nicely or I will bring you with me using force." He took a step towards her and she rushed to the wall on the other side of the room.

He laughed and continued to walk towards her. She ran to the corner of the room very unsure of what to do because the phone was far away and she had no way to defend herself. She let out a glass breaking scream and the man ran towards her and gripped her on the shoulders.

"Shut it! Shut it now!" He said, "or there will be consequences!" He continued to grip her with one arm and with the other he reached up to the corner of the wall and pressed it in. A square of the wall dipped in and the wall slid open and the floor they were standing on angled down and she tripped and started tumbling down it.

and what happened next we will have to wait to find out...until next time my friends.


	2. Part II

Part II

She fell into a dark tunnel with this man's arms still gripping her shoulders. The tunnel was cold and wet. The man shoved her up and started dragging her down the tunnel. They seemed to descend farther and farther down then they stopped in front of a door. There was light peeping out of the crack under the door.

"What is this place and why have you brought me here?" Audrey asked.

The man took out a key and put it to the door's keyhole. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. Grasping her hand he dragged her into the room. It was almost like a cave. Rock covered the walls and ceiling and there was a large grand bed on one side of the room, which was partly curtained off. There was a large living room area with a red velvet couch. Then there were two more doors that led off to other unlit areas.

"This," the man said surveying the area, "is where I live. And I have brought you here to sing for me. You see," he said sitting himself down on the couch, "I have written a show and the main female's role is named Audrey and she has the voice of an angel. So who better to sing it for me than the angel herself? You will sing this for me!"

"How do you know me?!" She asked.

"I think the better question is how long." He said. "I have known you since your audition for a role in Gigi. I watched you from box five. You see the theatre you are working at, it's mine. I don't necessarily own it but it is mine, I am the master behind the puppets."

"What puppets? Why do you wear a mask?"

His face darkened. "I wear this mask because of the harshness of human society. They did not accept me and therefore I hide my face and live down here! Now you will do what I have brought you here for! Sing!"

She looked at him and suddenly she felt bad for him. He couldn't be all bad, could he? No human is all bad. But then she shook her head something was very wrong here. She decided to do what he said. She followed him to the piano near the couch. He got music out of a folder and laid it on the piano. She saw the music was a duet. The man started to play the piano, and then he started to sing.

Her heart, her determination, and her fright it all melted away at the sound of his voice. It was, it was, it was heavenly. It couldn't be explained. It was like a chorus of angels and then it changed to a voice of a sad man, full of grief and remorse. Finally it sounded like her boyfriend Gregory, so loud and happy. It filled her ears with everything she had ever wanting to do, her dreams and her aspirations. It lifted her off her feet and she barely saw what was going on she was so immersed in the music.

Then he pointed to her and she started to sing. As she sang she registered his face, his anger melting away. He had a faraway look in his eyes and there were tears welling up in the corner of his eyelids. He brushed them away and stopped playing the piano.

Audrey looked up at him. She saw the tears rolling down his face and her heart went out with pity. She moved closer and knelt down by him. "What is your name?" She asked him brushing away a tear.

He looked down at her, his eyes hardening again. "My name, My name is the Phantom."


	3. Part III

Part III

Audrey woke up and sat up. Quickly she looked around and realized that she was back in her room and in her bed. She got out of bed and went to the wall and started running her hands up and down the wall trying to find the part that the Phantom had pushed in. Wait! The Phantom! She looked around seeing if he was there. Then she remembered what had happened last night.

The Phantom looked up at her after the song ended, tears running down his cheeks. Then his face hardened. "That was decent," he said, "but there is still much work to do."

Audrey looked at him with a confused look. "Work on what?" She asked.

He looked back at the piano. "I am now your vocal teacher. I shall teach you to sing like and Angel of Music. You will come when I call and I will teach you the ways of a true musician." He then started to play the piano and the room filled with music.

Audrey shook her head and woke up from the daze. That's all she could remember. She didn't know what else happened after that. She looked at her clock and decided to get ready to go to rehearsals at the theatre…his theatre.

_It must have been a dream_, she thought as she walked down the block, _it can't be real._ She had almost convinced herself that it was true and she walked into the theatre in a very good mood. But as she walked in her eyes wandered to box 5 and she saw someone slip out as she looked up. _Oh no! It's true, the Phantom is real!_ She wanted to cry. What was she dealing with? What was she going to do? She didn't have a single answer for herself either; she couldn't even remember what happened last night.

The rehearsals flew by like a blur. She had no idea what they did when she walked out of the theatre later that afternoon. She had been in a daze the whole time and was for the rest of the day. Many people asked how she was feeling but she didn't register it and she didn't even think to ask how she had gotten home last night.

Her days went by like this but still the Phantom didn't come. She began to feel better and was even able to go and visit Gregory's grave. She was out for coffee with some of her friend Eliza when a man walked in. He walked straight to their table and introduced himself as Henry Eliza's sister. Eliza was delighted to see him.

"Oh Henry, what a lovely surprise! It is so wonderful to see you. May I introduce Audrey Hepburn the star of the show _Gigi_."

"Hello it is such a pleasure meeting such a beautiful young lady as you." Henry said. Audrey blushed and smiled. Henry sat down and joined them for the rest of the night. They then walked home together. As they dropped Audrey at her apartment Henry pulled her aside and asked her out to coffee the next day. She happily agreed and went inside with a smile on her face. As she fell asleep she thought of Gregory and how he and Henry had so many things in common. She smiled, turned over, and fell asleep.


End file.
